Season of Sorrow
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Darkness and the cold is what greeted her. She shivered slightly when a cold draft brushed her skin. Cold? She was cold? The feeling felt so foreign... "Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?" Just when you think Alicia's gone, she manages to come back and save her loved ones against a new threat! Unfortunately, no-ones knows that this mysterious girl is Alicia. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Darkness and the cold is what greeted her. She shivered slightly when a cold draft brushed her skin.

_Cold? She was cold?_ The feeling felt so foreign.

Her eyes shot open and she breathed hard. She was surrounded by darkness. Her breathing picked up as she started to panic.

_Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?_

Her thoughts were blank for a few second before everything rushed back almost overwhelming her.

_Alicia Summers._

Her mouth went dry, _How am I alive?_ She remembered, although it was blurry that she had died and then..._well nothing._

Something was up. Alicia slightly shivered again when a cold daft hit her and her eyes grew wide. She didn't get cold from a small wind, _so why now?_

It wasn't long until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw she was in a room. It was small almost comfortable room if it wasn't for the darkness.

There were concrete walls surrounding her with tiles on the floor. They were an odd color but it could be seen through the darkness.

Alicia looked at herself as she sat in a bed. She wore a black dress that perfectly fitted her body. It covered her body like a robe. The dress had long sleeves that fitted loosely over her arm and ended by her wrist.

Her brows knitted together. She didn't wear this before. She pulled back the blanket and pulled herself to the edge of the bed.

Her body was somewhat stiff, but it didn't surprise her. _After all I was dead._

She was still bare feet and her skin looked much darker than usual, that much she could see. She stood up shaky, her knees buckled beneath her but she managed to pull herself up.

"Barely wake and already trying to walk" Alicia heard an all too familiar voice say and rolled her eyes.

A strand of hair landed on her shoulder and her eyes shifted to it. Her blood ran cold taking it in-between her fingertips. It was pitch black, no blond or brown color. It was black.

But no emotion ran through her, she was only confused. She didn't exactly know where she was and she looked completely different.

"Would you please explain what happened to me? I thought I was dead" She asked. Alicia looked up at the person's golden eyes waiting for an answer.

"You might want to sit down again" he said and she raised an eyebrow. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"You know you died when you were in your mortal form" Pitch said plainly and Alicia growled at the plainness he spoke in but didn't interrupt.

"Since you were mortal you could be brought back as a spirit but..." He trailed off and sighed.

"I managed to bring you back" Pitch said and surprised Alicia. She was brought back by..._Pitch?_

"How did you manage to bring me back?" She asked and Pitch huffed. "I may be weak but I can handle a small thing like that" he said but Alicia could see the exhaustion running through him.

Since no-one actually believed in him. He was weak and to muster the power to bring her back must have taken a huge toll on him but...

_Why did he bring me back? Why didn't Manny? Wasn't I worthy for him anymore?_

Her thoughts raced as she sat confused. Pitch gave her the space she needed and she appreciated it. It was a lot to take in but still she felt no emotion about it, _strange._

The moon suddenly shown in and she jerked back in surprise. "How on earth can he shine in when it's underground?" Alicia asked but Pitch was just as surprised as she was.

The light seemed to slowly move towards her and all she could do was raise an eyebrow.

"Watch out!" Pitch yelled. As soon as the light touched her, she was burnt.

She wanted to jerk away but couldn't. The light pulled her in and burnt her body. She wanted to yell but her throat was suddenly raw and she couldn't make a sound.

_My voice! No!_ She shouted and then her heart ached, literally. The pain was overwhelming and she couldn't breathe...wait did she breathe before? She was confused but the pain brought her back to reality.

"STOP IT!" Pitch yelled and covered the light in shadows.

She lay on the floor and waited till the pain seized. Pitch came by her side. She coughed for a few minutes before the pain sub sized.

"Are you alright?" Pitch asked. Alicia nodded. She wanted to ask what happened but she had no voice to do so.

She grabbed her throat and tried to make a noise but nothing came out of it.

She looked up to Pitch for answers. "He took away your voice and tried to-" she nodded knowing what he meant.

_But why? Why would he do this to me?_ Imprison her with no voice, no friends, to stay in the darkness.

"Alicia" she looked at Pitch. "You are no longer the spirit of Summer nor do you have your powers anymore... "

Alicia couldn't believe it, _it was all gone?_ But she felt no emotion. As if she had a Frozen heart. But what is she if she isn't the spirit of summer?

"You are now Sorrow, the Spirit of Sorrow and Despair" Pitch said and although she didn't have emotions she cried.

**Hey guys. I posted this Season sooner than I had planned. I wanted to get more reviews but got only two. Thank you for the reviews. I hope this next Season will intrigue you more than the other one!**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

How long back it had been since Alicia had cried that night, she didn't know. She had stayed in that very room the whole time trying to figure out what was she going to do.

In the mean time she learned that she didn't breathe, nor had she a heartbeat. She was like a living corpse.

She had none of her powers like before just like Pitch had said. She could only hover above the ground of fly, but that was the only thing. She thought a lot about learning to move in the shadows but never found the motivation to do so.

Her thoughts also ran towards the Guardians. How are they? Do they miss her? And then it goes to Bunny. How is he? How was Easter this year?

The love and longing she once felt had now turned to pain and sorrow. She couldn't feel anything anymore, no joy or happiness and no love.

She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She ran her hair through her long black locks. She had gotten used to it but not the dress. It was much different from her old one but it kept her warm.

She stood up and walked around for a bit. She was used to the darkness and Pitch allowed her to move freely although she felt the presence of a Fearling following her.

Maybe she finally got the motivation she needed to ask or show him. She heard rustling and whispering. She came to the area where cages hang up above the ceiling and a small globe.

Pitch was pacing back and forth. _Probably planning on destroyed the Guardians._ She thought and rolled her eyes.

She elevated from the ground towards him but he was too busy to notice. She landed on the globe only touching it with her toes and crossed her arms over her chest.

She stopped her foot and his attention was drawn to her. "What is it?" He asked impatiently and Alicia frowned. Alicia landed in front of him. _I want to learn to move in the shadows_. She thought and Pitch smirked.

It turns out Pitch could hear her thoughts, which was somewhat strange but he did bring her back so on one side it made sense. On the other he could also probably do it because he was the King of Nightmares.

"So you finally decided to do something other than rotting in your room" he said and Alicia silently growled. "And all it took was a century" he said with a sly smirk.

_A-A century?_ Alicia thought with disbelief. _That long?_

_Whatever, are you going to teach me or not? I'm sick of this place. I need to get out_. She said and he furrowed his brows. "If you leave-"

_That's why you need you to teach me to move in the shadows. _She interrupted making Pitch growl. "Fine, then I shall teach you" he said and she nodded in a 'thank you'.

Pitch snapped his fingers and Alicia suddenly fell through something with a silent yelp. She stopped herself from colliding with the cold, hard floor.

She looked around for any signs of Pitch, wanting to kill him. "First lesson. Feel the shadows, every move, curve and ruffle. Second lesson, be them." Pitch's voice said but he was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and closed her eyes. _Feel the shadows_. She let her body relax. She could feel the movement from the shadows and jerked in that direction.

"Good. Now try to move with them" Pitch's voice whispered in Alicia's ear and then disappeared leaving her alone once more with the shadows.

_Feel them. Be them._ She relaxed and closed my eyes. There was movement all around her and she could feel the breath of the Fearlings. The sound of their hooves and the smell of fear.

Then her body felt weightless as she glided in the shadows. It was natural at first but then she started to control her movements.

It felt amazing shifting and turning anywhere you wanted to. Alicia looked at herself and her eyes grew slightly wide.

Her body was shifting and turning like she wanted it to because it was black sand. She stopped and landed next to the globe. It took a while before her body went back to normal.

"Very good. Your first try, now you just have to practice" Pitch said with a smirk. She nodded. _I'm going to rest for a bit and practice more later_. She thought and he nodded.

Alicia quickly went to her room and sat on the bed. She opened and closed her hands, looking for any sign of black sand but found none.

She sighed. She knew that it had to be the doing of Pitch that brought her back. She let her head rest on the bed. She didn't know why he brought her back. Could it be of what happened in the past? But it was not such a big of a deal. Her thoughts tailed off...

**REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

A long time ago when Alicia was still the spirit of Summer.

_Flashback_

_It was night and Alicia was walking through a forest she came upon. It was chilly but she could handle the cold draft._

_Her ears peeked when she heard noises from...a horse? Then the sound of frantic breathing. _

_Her head snapped in the direction it was coming from and ran towards it. Maybe it was someone in trouble!_

_The closer she got the louder the noises became till she finally saw black horses chasing the Nightmare King. If it was another situation she would've found it funny but he didn't look good._

_He was pale and sweat dripped from his face. His eyes were filled with...fear? That's new._

_She quickly raced after them and before a horse could launch at Pitch she intercepted it with her scepter making it dust._

_She stood tall in front of the fallen Boogeyman and glared at the horses. "Anyone else?" She asked and they were all ready for attack. _

_"Then come" and they did but they were no match for the scepter that just sliced through them. They disappeared in the night and Alicia sighed in relief._

_She looked back and made her scepter disappear. Pitch was out of it. Alicia rolled her eyes. She picked him up and let the wind take her to her tree house._

_She soon arrived and lay Pitch on the bed. 'Moon, he's warm' She thought. His face expression showed he was in much pain._

_"Only one way doing this" she said and searched through her bottles. "Got it" she pulled out a bottle and warmed it up in her hand._

_Smoke emerged and wrapped itself around Pitch. It soon cleared and he looked much better. "Nothing's better than a healing potion" She said with a smile._

_"Good its working" she put a cold cloth on his forehead and sat down. She couldn't believe she was actually nurturing the Nightmare King. It was funny. She sustained a laugh._

_The sun was rising and she had to get back to her daily work. She took one last glance at him seeing he was fine and flew off to bring summer..._

* * *

_Alicia returned soon and was greeted with thrashing. She entered the house and grabbed Pitch by his wrists forcing him down. "Calm down! You're safe!" She shouted at him._

_His eyes flew open and the next thing Alicia knew she was grabbed by her throat and forced against the wall. 'Great I help this guy and this is how he treats me? Unbelievable'_

_He was breathing hard and tightening his grip with every breath. "Could you loosen your grip please" She asked but he didn't respond._

_She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon there was a yelp and the grip loosened around her throat. She sighed and rubbed it._

_She saw Pitch with a shocked look on his face. His legs had vines attached to them and she smirked. "I think they like you" she teased and he growled at her._

_"What am I doing here?" He asked threatening and she rolled her eyes. "You were attacked and didn't look to good so I took you in." She said._

_She saw him gape at her. She loosened her vines and crossed her arms over her body. "It's rude to stare." She said and he snapped out of it._

_"Are you going to tell me why the Nightmare King was being chased by him own nightmares?" She asked and he growled. 'Struck a nerve'_

_"I would watch it if I were you" he threatened. "It was those guardians...they made my fear turn against me" Pitch snarled angrily._

_"Well then all you have to do is show them who is boss. You were the one that created them, so you should control them" Alicia said making the house neat again. Pitch gaped at her._

_"Why-why are you helping me?" Pitch asked her in disbelief. "Look" she said and turned around to face him. "I don't like the way you torture people's nightmares or make them scared but that's who you are."_

_"I helped you because you needed it. Now stop asking questions and go get yourself back in check with your Fearlings. I don't want them all over the world on a rampage" she said and smirked._

_End of flashback_

"You were the first mortal and immortal to ever help me. You believed in me even though I could bring fear and nightmares" Alicia heard Pitch say.

Although she could feel no emotion she smiled. The ache in her heart returned.

_I couldn't help it. Is it why you brought me back? The reason for almost giving away your powers?_ She thought.

He didn't answer but she saw it in his eyes. He disappeared once again in the shadows and left her alone.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

"Focus!" Pitch yelled at Alicia. She was not enjoying this training.

He was teaching her to always be one step ahead and what better way to train than with the shadows?

She felt a Fearling attack and jumped out of the way. She then kicked him hard enough to make it turn to dust. She breathed heavy and didn't expect another Fearling from behind that hit her hard.

She landed hard and groaned. "Pathetic, couldn't even feel it" Pitch sneered.

_You were not the one falling_. She thought at him and stood up. She didn't recall but her eyes started glowing in its light blue color.

Another Fearling came at her but she kicked him head on. Another one appeared behind her and she dodged it but was hit by another one. Her eyes shimmered more with blue.

Alicia growled silently. "You're not concentrating!" Pitch yelled. She felt something sting her in the chest. It started to burn and she felt a tinge of anger leak through.

_I'll show you concentrate!_ She thought. A group of Fearlings were approaching. Her eyes glowed bright blue and a wind picked up.

Pitch's eyes widened when a gust of wind blew in. Alicia floated from the ground as the wind blew rapidly once more and the Fearlings were hit by spikes of black sand.

Then her eyes closed shut and she fell unconscious.

* * *

It was dark and she could see that she was in a forest, at night. She jumped in surprise when the moon shone on her and waited for the pain but none came.

She looked up confused by the moon but it only shone on her. Then there was a snap of a twig and her eyes shot towards the forest.

She looked around warily for any sign of what that had been. A pair of eyes appeared out of the darkness but they were strange.

They looked like a reptile's eye and glowed yellow. Then they suddenly turned red and an evil smile emerged.

The moon and its beam also turned red and started to burn her once more. Her skin turned red with blisters and she winced.

She couldn't scream at the pain or escape the light. It burned her and a few tears slipped from her eyes as she lay.

There was laughter of a...woman's? Alicia wasn't sure but the laugh and the yellow reptile eyes was the last thing she remembered before she went back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Alicia's eyes snapped open. She breathed hard and sweat trailed off of her forehead. She choked a breath when a sharp pain came from her chest. She groaned and looked around.

_How did I get here?_ She wondered. _I remember fighting and being mocked by Pitch and then...argh._

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It turned into a habit when she was confused.

She sighed and lay down on the bed. She hated this. The darkness, the pain, the despair. No light to drive it away, no light to bring happiness. Although she couldn't feel, didn't mean she couldn't see it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the stinging pain worsened and she bit her lip.

_I need to get out of here_. She thought and then closed her eyes but didn't sleep.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

This was it! She was leaving this place! Even if it meant the end of her. She couldn't stand the darkness.

Today she was going back to the outside world. Although she should be back before dark, before the moon came up but she was still going to be outside.

She came out of her room and looked around. It was quiet and Pitch was no-where to be seen .She let out a breath she didn't know she had and walked silently along a path.

_This is it!_ She shouted in her mind and disappeared in the shadows. Before she knew it she was outside.

The forest was dark and she stood on the ground. A small ray of sun made its way through and landed on her face. Instead of wincing at the bright light she closed her eyes and took in the warmth.

It was comforting and calling her. She stepped through the forest. Her bare feet touched the ground beneath her. The cold snow didn't seem to affect her much under her feet but she could still feel it.

It was cold but she wasn't shivering. She was baffled by the beauty of winter. It was like a beautiful snow blanket placed on all the living and the dead.

She walked around in the forest, avoiding branches and roots that were stuck in her path. Soon she saw that she was at a pond. It was frozen solid and snow banks covered the edges briefly.

She took a step and touched the cold ice of the lake. She looked down; once free and living water was now frozen and deadly.

_Almost like me_. She thought and let out a sad sigh. She looked around and narrowed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing?! You can't save him!" She shouted and Alicia stopped beside him. "As a matter of fact, I can and get I'd of you the same time." She said and Magic's eyes widened._

_"You wouldn't""I would! If it means my friends are safe then so be it!" Alicia snapped at her._

_Magic yelled and tried to break out but couldn't. She kneeled beside Jack, "You idiot! You'll die too!" She said._

_"I know" She managed to whisper. "I'm sorry about this Frost" She said and took his hand. The touch was burning and she grabbed his hand stronger burning through. Alicia bit back a yell of pain as she forced the stone inside Jack's palm._

_As soon as she felt the stone inside him, she pulled my hand away. She winced at the burn she had and saw Jack's was starting to heal._

_The vines that held Magic disappeared leaving her on the floor. She screamed in agony and Alicia saw the rings glow. "What have you done?!" She yelled at her._

_Before Alicia could answer back she fell to the ground gasping. Her whole body ran cold. She clutched her heart. It felt as if it was freezing and not long after that she was freezing. Her hair had turned back to her mortal color._

_She saw Magic start to turn to ice and before it covered her completely she let out a blood curling yell. Then there was a blue light and Alicia had to close her eyes._

_When she opened them she gasped. Magic was frozen solid and Jack's body glowed. He's gonna be okay. Alicia thought and smiled. Unfortunately it was short lived when she felt the cold consume her._

_She resisted and grabbed her melted scepter. Not until she's dead. She aimed and threw it. It hit Magic head on. The ice broke and a shock wave emerged. Alicia was hit head on._

_End of flashback_

Alicia didn't look where she was going and with silent yelp landed on the snow. She groaned and clutched her chest.

She was slightly dizzy and felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. _Oh great_. She thought and sat down.

_For once I wish I didn't have to be this spirit_. She thought. She slowly stood up and walked out to the woods. As she walked along the woods she admired the beauty of Frost on the trees and their branches.

She soon came to the foot of the forest and looked out to see a town. Her eyes grew wide when she saw which town she was in.

_Burgess_

* * *

Alicia decided to see the town through in the shadows. Although she adored the sun light, it was safer. _You never know when the moon shows its face._

For the first time in forever she saw the small town of Burgess without freezing to death or to lose her powers. She watched from an alley way as kids laughed and ran by throwing snowballs at each other.

Then there was a growl from behind her and she froze as well as the kids. "Wha-what i-is that?" The one kid stuttered, clearly afraid.

She narrowed her eyes and saw a stray dog baring his teeth. Her eyes widened and she spun around. _Watch out!_ She shouted in her mind but they stood there frozen.

She saw the dog launch at them and went straight through her. She fell on one knee and clutched her stomach. _Argh!_

She looked up slowly feeling a bit nauseated and saw the dog whimpered. The kids looked down at it with sympathy. "Come here doggie. We'll help you" a little girl said softly.

The dog approached them slowly and they petted him. "He needs caring for. Let's go" The one boy said and took the dog with them.

Alicia coughed silently and stood up. She looked at her hands. She didn't understand how by running through her the dog is from angry to whimpering. She could literally feel the sorrow coming from it.

The way it was beat by its owner, left to die in the street and then trying to survive. The feeling was awful.

She regained her composure and walked out of the ally way. No-one saw her anyway so she could just dodge them before they went through her.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia sighed as she looked up. She had found the perfect spot in a tree to lie and watch the town.

Kids were playing snowball fights and parents shivering going to work by foot since their cars were frozen. It felt foreign for her. The happiness and laughter; it was strange.

"You know spying on children are rude" A cold voice said from behind. Alicia gasped and fell out of the tree into a snow bank. _If I get that clown he's gonna-_

When she looked up all the color drained from her face. _Jack. _

Indeed. Jack was laughing holding his staff in his hands.

"Oh you should've seen your face!" He said and kept laughing. Alicia on the other hand was stunned and if she had a heart beat it would beat a 1000 miles per second.

_Get out! Get out! _Her mind yelled but she was paralyzed.

He stopped laughing and held out his hand. "Here let me help" He said with a smirk.

_Not this time Frost. _She thought. She made a snowball behind her back and went to take his hand. But she stopped mere centre meters away when she saw it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Wh-Why am I not burning her?" Jack asked himself, confused that he didn't burn Alicia from the touch._

_"S-sim-m-pp-le r-real-ly, I'm-m m-mortal" Alicia coughed and found the energy to slowly open her eyes. _

_"What happened?" He asked. "Magic's gone" Alicia said and felt her eyes start to droop into a deep slumber._

_"D-do m-me a-a f-fa-avor Frostbite. K-keep an eye on Spring and Bunny" She whispered out and coughed. "Save your strength!" He shouted at her but she didn't listen._

_"Be good to Tooth and make her happy." She said and felt herself tearing up. "Please" Jack whispered. _

_"Tell Bunny I'm sorry" She whispered and her eyes shut. One last tear escaped her before she was gone._

_Jack's eyes widened when she fell limp in the snow. Tears fell down his face but froze before it could get far. "No, please no. Don't leave me, don't leave Bunny or the others! Please…" Jack said._

_Bunny's eyes widened, "Jack!" He yelled and Jack's head shot to him. Bunny quickly hopped his way to Jack. "Bunny?" He asked and Bunny nodded._

_Bunny kneeled beside her, not saying a word as he brushed the brown locks out of her face. His eyes fell on Jack's hand on her arm but something wasn't right. _

_"What happened to ya hand frostbite?" Bunny asked ignoring the sorrow that fell upon him. Jack looked at his hand._

_His eye grew wide when he saw something blue in his palm glow slightly. "Wha-what is this?" Jack touched it and winced slightly. _

_They were interrupted by a ring of bells and the other Guardians came down in the slay._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Alicia's eyes grew wide and she jerked back. She looked at her hands and then at Jack whose eyes where just as wide. _Get out! _

This time she ran into the woods trying to get as far away as possible. _What happened?! I-I don't understand! _She yelled in her mind.

Her death was still blurry although she saw through Jack's eyes. She felt the incredible pain of both Bunny and Jack. She couldn't take it, it was too much.

She was brought out of her thoughts when cold arms caught her. "Hey! Hey! It's okay. It's okay" Jack said. Alicia tried to break free and resulted falling backward after kicking Jack in the stomach.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanted to know how you did that!" Jack said and coughed. Alicia stopped and looked around at Jack. _Wait doesn't he…recognize me? _She thought.

"Wow, you have a strong kick." Jack said and stood up. He brushed of the snow from his face and looked directly at her.

It was an intense stare until he broke it and let the wind bring him in front of her.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked. Alicia looked at him shocked. _So he doesn't recognize me? It's only natural because I looked completely different. _Alicia thought.

She went to answer him but covered her mouth. _Oh yeah can't make a sound. _She remembered. "What's wrong? Cat got you tong?" Jack asked and she stared at him.

_No actually the Moon does. _She thought and saw Jack's head snap next to him as if hearing something.

He looked back at her and she showed him that she could make no sound.

"No…voice?" He asked and Alicia nodded. "Well how will I know your name then?" He asked and she shrugged.

She turned and walked away. "Hey! Come on! I'll just have to guess" He said and she huffed.

"Okay where to begin…um…Anna?" He asked but she kept walking. "Okay I'm on a roll"

"Anna, Annabeth, Alex, Alexandra, Bethany, Britney, Cindy, Crystal, Donna, Diana!" Jack said and Alicia snapped around.

_Did he just say-_

_"_So that's your name…Diana. It's a nice name" Jack said. Alicia face palmed and sighed. _He is the biggest idiot I've ever seen._

"Alright who said that?!" Jack yelled suddenly and Alicia jumped back in surprise. "Come out! I know your there!" Jack yelled. Without knowing it Alicia smirked, _so he can hear me. _

_Oh Jack! Jack! _Alicia yelled and Jack's head snapped back at her. She shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you hear that?" Jack asked and Alicia shook her head. Inside she was secretly laughing at Jack.

_Oh Jack sometimes you're just not as smart as you led on._

"It sounded like-"Jack talked on but Alicia's eyes widened when she saw the sun set. _Oh No! _She yelled and ran into the woods.

"Hey! Could you stop running already?!" Jack yelled and tackled her. They rolled down in under a tree and Jack was on top.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you" Jack said but Alicia still struggled.

She looked up and saw the moon coming up joining the night sky. Her eyes started to glow as she struggled and Jack's eyes widened. He was suddenly shot back by a wind that he half blocked with his staff.

Alicia took the opportunity to quickly hide behind a tree from the moon. She breathed heavy although no sound came of it.

"Are-are you afraid of the moon?" Jack asked coming next to her. Alicia abruptly nodded.

"But why? He's the one that brought you back. There's nothing to fear" Jack said and Alicia shook her head.

"What? Didn't he? Then how are you here?" Jack asked confused. Alicia saw his confusion and went to touch his face. _Here goes._

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him.

_It was a dark room where the girl he came to known as Diana was on the floor looking like she was attacked. The thing that surprised him the most was Pitch kneeling by her side. _

_"You are now Sorrow, the Spirit of Sorrow and Despair" Pitch said._

Jack snapped back into reality and looked up but she was gone. He knew her name it was…Sorrow. She didn't have a voice and Pitch was the one to bring her back.

**REVIEW! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia sighed and sat down on her bed. She had made it in time moving through the shadows and left Jack without a word.

She shook her head, he didn't change a bit. Although the thing that plagued her was what she saw in her 'vision' she might say.

The memories of her death are blurry and seeing that made it a bit clear but it hurt seeing them like that. The pain and loss they felt.

She sighed and let her head fall on the pillow. She had used a lot of energy discovering some of her new found powers. All she had to do was learn how to use them.

"So I see you came back after your adventure" Pitch said from the shadows. _Yes and I learned a few of my new powers. _Alicia said.

"It seems so, let's see what you've learned in a day shall we?" Pitch said.

Alicia raised an eyebrow but gasped when she suddenly started to fall. She landed hard on the cold floor and coughed silently. _I'm going to kill you Pitch. _She said.

She winced as she stood up. "Then you'd have to try first" Pitch said with a smirk.

Alicia spun around and saw Pitch standing in front of a big wave of nightmares. Her eyes started to glow and she stood tall.

_Bring it on. _She said and they attacked.

Her whole body felt like it was powered by something but she didn't know what, it was just the most incredible feeling.

She easily hit through them and dodged them. She saw more approach and jumped up. She landed and sent a wind that got rid of the nightmares.

Alicia breathed hard and the wind died down. "It seems that you learned how to control your power. Impressive but you're not there." Pitch said and came next to her. He helped her up even after her weak protests.

_Pitch, what is the real reason you're helping me? _Alicia asked him ignoring the wave of nausea washing over her.

Pitch huffed; "It's a pity you can't remember so much of your past, but then again that stupid fairy's teeth aren't always a guarantee" Pitch said and lay Alicia on her bed.

Alicia chuckled silently. "Now rest. We'll continue your training later, besides I can't work with you in this pathetic state" Pitch sneered.

_Thanks Pitch. _Alicia said. Pitch turned around and was ready to tell her his mind but she was already out for it. He growled, "Stupid girl" he muttered and walked away.

She had always that effect on him that stupid effect! The one that made him soft and made him…care. He growled again, and it began when he kept coming back after he first met her…

_Flashback_

_Here he was yet again by this stupid orphanage. It was the strangest place but he didn't complain. The few children that were afraid fed him with fear and power. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of fear. _

_Except one. Pitch frowned. One believer, a teenage girl that dared to stand up against him and defy his belief. One he always managed to find a way back to and one that he couldn't get out of his mind._

_He heard laughter in the woods and disappeared into the shadows. _

_Diana was playing with Sapphire in the woods. They had decided to play hide and seek and it was easy for Diana to find Phire."I got ya!" She said and they laughed falling in the snow. They lay on the snow and looked up at the night sky._

_"It's so pretty" Sapphire said and tried to stiff a yawn. Diana smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on sleepy head" She said and lifted Sapphire up. _

_"I'm not tired" She protested but failed. "I suggest you get to sleep before the Boogeyman can catch you" Diana said and Sapphire curled up to her. _

_Diana laughed and put her to bed, careful not to wake the others. "Night little Spring" Diana said and kissed her forehead._

_She went outside and into the woods where she sat down on a rock. She would usually sit and think there or look up at the night sky. _

_"It's rude to follow people" She said her face stoic. There was silence for a few seconds before Pitch stepped out of the shadows._

_"Watch your mouth, girl" He threatened, not pleased in the way she was talking with him. _

_She ignored him, "So what are you doing here Mr. Pitch?" She asked. _

_Pitch growled at the name but gave no comment. "I think you already know the answer to that one, girl" Pitch said and she smiled. "Guess so" She said._

_"Can you tell me something? Are they real? The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa? Are they real?" Diana asked. _

_Pitch growled, "The Guardians, yes they are" Pitch spat. "You can thank the Man in the Moon for that. Thanks to him all my glory was stolen from me with all their light and glory" Pitch sneered._

_Diana giggled, "Don't worry you'll get it back someday" She said and Pitch gaped at her. He couldn't believe that an insolent girl laughed at him and then told him he'd be glorious again one day._

_"You are one strange child" Pitch said and Diana smirked. "I know" She said as Pitch walked away. _

_She looked up in the sky at the moon in all. The moon light shone bright upon her and Pitch's eyes grew wide._

_ "Man in Moon, is there something the children of this orphanage is doing wrong?" She asked. _

_"Should we be more rich or wealthy for Santa to bring presents or get egg hunts?" Diana asked but got no answer. _

_She smiled softly, "You don't have to do it for me but for the children. I'd give anything for them so please think about it" She said._

_Pitch watched shocked from the shadows as she walked back to the orphanage._

_End of Flashback_

**REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters**

Alicia woke up with a yawn. She slowly stood up and winced slightly at the little pain that stayed from yesterday.

_I'm not training again. _She thought and stepped out of her bed. Alicia knew she would return to the outside world again today and she knew where she would go.

Even if it kills her she had to go, something told her she had to go.

She walked out of her room and looked around. _No sign of Pitch. _She quickly made her way through his lair and stopped.

She took a deep breath and fell into the shadows. Like before she moved freely and controlled her movements as she went.

Alicia stopped after a while and took a breath. She looked up and couldn't help but smile. _Home._

She walked up to her tree house and jumped up. The half burnt house was now covered in vines and thorns, like a cocoon.

She managed to pull an opening and stepped through. She felt a burn in her arm. Her hand snapped up and she held it. She looked at a cut that a thorn had inflicted.

She looked around and saw her cabinet looked fine. She opened it and pulled out a potion for healing. She still had a few potions left that looked like they would still work fine and half a bottle healing potion. She let a drop fall on her wound.

She bit her lip as it burnt but then disappear. She sighed and closed the cabinet. Her whole house was covered in debris and vines. The bed was now a flower bank and the floor was withering away. _Well it held this long. _

She jumped out and dusted the dust of her clothes. She froze when she heard groaning nearby. She looked around for any sign of where it may come from but found none.

_Wait! What's this? _She thought and rushed to a bush. It was covered in a red liquid.

_Blood?! Where's the source? _She thought and jumped in behind the bush. There were trails of blood and she followed them through the forest.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a figure laying unconscious in a puddle of crimson. _Oh no. _She quickly ran to her house. She got the healing potion and rushed back. _Hang on. _She said and kneeled at the figure.

It looked like a creature that must have been in a fight. The fur was a caramel brown color and had white markings.

She opened the healing potion and turned the figure around. _Oh moon…no. _She helped the figure up and made her drink it.

She drank it and Alicia could see it was working. Several wounds were starting to close and bruises disappeared.

The pain would still be there but she would cope better. She looked at the blood covered fur and narrowed her eyes.

_Those tattoos…no it can't be! Another Pooka?!_

* * *

Jack laughed as he froze the roads and windows where he flew. "Woah!" A man yelled and slipped on the side walk. You could only see groceries fly.

Jack laughed, "Wind! Take me to North!" He yelled and a cold wind carried him to the North Pole. He soon arrived and opened the doors.

The cold wind rushed in and some torches went out. The doors were quickly closed again by two yetis.

The yetis yelled at him. Some f them pointed a warning finger at him and other was ready for attack. "Okay, Okay! I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Jack said and stopped in front of another yeti.

"Oh hey Phil. Do you know where I can find North?" Jack asked and Phil pointed at a door.

"Thanks Phil!" Jack said and walked to the door. On the way he froze elves and some toys. He was sure some yetis were out to get him later.

Jack knocked on the door and opened it. North had almost yelled his head of last time when he didn't knock and made sure not to mess with the toymaker.

"Ah Jack, good to see you again" North said sitting at his work table carving out toys. "Hey North, how are things coming for Christmas?" Jack asked looking around.

"Good, Good. So Jack what brings you here?" North asked and stood up. "Well I wanted to discuss something with you" Jack said.

North turned to look at him, "No White Christmas" He said and Jack's face fell. "Aww come on North, don't be like that. Bunny enjoyed his white Easter" Jack said and North laughed.

"No" He said and Jack huffed. "Whatever" He mumbled.

"But that's not what I'm here about. I met a new Sprite the other day" Jack said and North took a cookie. "Is that so?""Yes, but she has a problem" Jack said.

North looked at Jack, "What problem?" he asked and sat back in his chair.

"Well more than one but anyway, she's afraid of Manny" Jack said. There was a moment of silence before North burst out laughing. Jack stood there dumb struck as North laughed.

"I'm serious North!" Jack said and North stopped. "Jack, how can a spirit be afraid of Man in Moon when he created her?" North asked standing up and walking out of his workshop.

"That's just it! He didn't" Jack whispered. Luckily North didn't hear him.

"If she is afraid Manny , give her reason not to be. She's probably scared and unsure. How did you feel the first time?" North asked and Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably it""Yes! So help her and make friend. Maybe even bring her here sometime" North said.

"Yeah! I'll do that" Jack said and North smiled.

An uproar from the yetis was heard and the 2 Guardian's head snapped around. "What is going on?!" North yelled.

Jack held tighter to his staff but it immediately loosened when he saw who it was. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorrow? How on Earth-"He stopped when he saw who she was helping.

Sorrow sighed in relief when Jack came by her side. "Bunny?!" He exclaimed and Sorrow hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that fo-"He saw Sorrow shook her head and showed down at the Pooka.

His eyes grew wide, "North!" Jack yelled.

"Phil, get her to infirmary and patch the wounds up! I will help. Jack you and friend get Guardians! Go!" North's voice boomed and they took the Pooka to another room.

**REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
